The implantable pump project has been productive in the past year. Ten surgeries to replace pump and catheter were performed mainly due to low/dead batteries in the pumps. Five surgeries to explant the pump were performed, either due to infections of the pump pocket or patients electively withdrawing from the study. Currently the pumps are being refilled every six weeks and rinse/flush procedures are being performed on an as needed bases. The patients continue to enjoy and benefit from the implantable pump therapy.